


Study Partner

by FanGirlFascination



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlFascination/pseuds/FanGirlFascination
Summary: All she wanted to do was study! SOMEONE had different plans.





	Study Partner

How had this happened?

No, seriously! How had this happened?!?!

She remembered the time when she had been a good student. Studying diligently every night and making sure she was always up to date on her course work. Essays always written out perfectly, answers flowing easily from her brain to her mouth, her mind constantly cycling through the wealth of information available to her.

Until HE happened.

Ulysses Klaue had burst into her life with unapologetic charm and her brilliant brain had ground to a halt. One ill-advised night out had led to one ill-advised first meeting which had led to one VERY ill-advised affair. She’d grown used to it; being his girl was hardly a chore. Lavish dinners, beautiful gifts and amazing sex more than made up for any problems that might arise. He was fun, charming and dangerous; all things she craved in her boring little student life.

However, real life had once again taken to the forefront and her final exams were upon her. So, she had made the very adult decision to cut off contact while she once again buried herself in her studies. 

Klaue hadn’t been happy. 

He had whined and needled for her attention. Hidden her books, threw out her pens, played loud music and walked around shirtless. Nonetheless her resolve remained true… however fragile it may be. Patiently explaining again and again that once she secured her future, he would once again have her full attention. This explanation tided him over for exactly one day.

And here she was.

Sitting on his lap, fully clothed with her skirt yanked up and his cock firmly inside her. One hand stopped her from moving while the other casually held up her textbook. She squirmed and writhed trying to coax him into movement but his composure, evidently, was much greater than hers. She buried her face in his neck, panting, kissing and nipping frantically as she wracked her brain for the answer. Nothing.

“I.. I can’t…” she whimpered pathetically, “I don’t know!”

“Come now little Bokkie,” the growling admonishment tickled the shell of her ear, “you know the rules, you set them! No fun until the work’s done!”

“I don’t know!” she wailed, trying to move again. He held firm.

“Come on darling” he taunted, “do it for me. Get the answer right and you can move.”

She weakly hit his shoulder.

“Not fair,” she whined, garnering a deep chuckle in response.

She heard the thump of the book hit the floor and felt both his strong arms wrap around her.

“So… shall we forget this nonsense and you can give me what I want?”

She nodded weakly in defeat and clung to him like a limpet as he stood up, cradling her to him and delighting in her desperate whimpers as his cock moved inside her. Toppling them both onto a near by couch he removed himself from her and silenced her answering sound of distress by putting his mouth to good use.

She alternated between bucking against his lips and trying desperately to rip her clothes off, mostly succeeding. Her frustration didn’t allow her to last long and she came hard, curling up to clutch his head to her centre as she gushed her juices into his mouth. She flopped back onto the couch gasping for breath as he removed his own clothes and crawled up her body, leaving a trail of burning kisses over her sensitised skin as he went. 

Wrapping his arms underneath her back, her head lolled lazily as he slid back inside her heat. She tensed and coaxed her loose limbs around his body, latching onto him and allowing his powerful thrusting to drive their movement. The burning embers of her orgasm fired up again and she began moving her hips in time to meet his. They gasped and groaned together, drinking in the sounds through clumsy kisses. Hands explored sweat slicked skin, his holding her tight to him as hers ran down his broad back, clutching his butt and scoring his skin with her nails.

They moved faster, desperately trying to bring each other to the end, whispering encouragements and endearments with what breath they could muster. Klaue gasped as she suddenly clenched tightly around him, shaking in release and dragging him with her. His hips juddered without rhythm before he pushed deep into her one last time and spilled his seed inside her. 

They lay wordlessly together. Trying to breathe and orientate themselves back to their surroundings. His soft member slipped out of her and he rolled to the side, squashing himself between the back of the couch and her body. The cramped conditions didn't last long though as she rolled smoothly to her feet and softly padded away on shaky legs, sliding on his abandoned shirt as she left. Assuming she went to the bathroom, Ulysses shut his eyes and allowed his stated body to relax until her return. 

Minutes passed in silence until heard heard a soft feminine grunt of exertion. He barely had time to open his eyes before the heavy text book thudded onto his chest.

“You bastard! That question isn’t in the book!”

He burst out in a roar of laughter, tossing the book to the side, and slid to his feet advancing on his furious prey once more.


End file.
